A Faerie's Light
by The Storyteller from Space
Summary: Amelia Jane Lily Fyora, a stunning Light Faerie who met a boy her age, Jason Benson. Rules said a boy and faerie could never be together. Could Amelia and Jason break that rule?
1. We meet

My golden hair fluttered in the wind as I ran through the muddy paths in the Haunted Woods, bruises and cuts over my face. Shivering, I slid to the ground, tears staining my already muddy face. Why... why was I stupid enough to come to the Haunted Woods? Queen Fyora had told me specifically to take _this _route. Unless... I had taken a wrong turn.

"There you are, my pretty little Light Faerie! Come to Balthazar!" A mutant Lupe wandered towards me, gnashing his fangs. He grabbed my shaking body, snapping both my wings unmercifully. I screamed as loudly as I could as sharp pains struck through me. The monster punched me in the stomach and grunted in satisfaction, leaving me lying in the mud, as the world spun around me. I slumped to the ground, and blacked out.

"Y-you okay?"

I fluttered my long eyelashes open, to see a boy about my age staring at me, his eyebrows creased with worry. I groaned in pain, getting up, only to realise that I was in a hospital.

"Where am I?" I whispered. The boy smiled, and only then did I notice that his warm hands were clutching my palm. We both blushed as he pulled his hand away.

"Neopia Plaza. U-uhm, my name is Jason. Jason Benson. Are you a faerie?" he asked. I smiled and turned my head round, gasping.

"M-my wings! Where are they?" I shouted, tears forming in my eyes. A nurse came in, her brown hair bobbing while she walked. She checked my pulse first, before checking my back.

"We had to amputate them, since they were in such a bad state. This lad managed to save you. You were in a life critical condition, my dear!" She walked off to another patient, and I sighed, turning to Jason.

"Thanks, for, um, saving me." I stared down at the floor as I said this, but noticed that the boy was going bright red. I realised how good looking he was - crisp, brown hair, sparkling silver blue eyes and quite a fit body. He rummaged through his bag, producing a notebook.

"I-I drew you while you were sleeping. Do you like them?"

Smiling appreciatevely, I took the book, flipping through the pages. I chuckled as I saw my sleepy face staring back at me, unaware that I was being drawn.

"Come here, Jason," I said, patting to a place next to me on the bed. He nodded and sat beside me. I gently pecked him on the lips, leaving him startled.

"Thank you for waiting for me, and staying with me while I was sleeping." He smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Amelia."

"That's a lovely name for such a lovely girl. I always had dreams that I would meet a beautiful girl with golden blonde hair. I guess they came true."

And that's how we met. Amelia Jane Lily Fyora and Jason Benson, the most sweetest couple in Neopia.


	2. Departures

I guess the way we met was rushed a little.

But the fact was, the days I spent in the hospital were the best days of my life. Just talking to him, hearing his laughter and seeing him smile was enough for me.

The Elephante Nurse bustled in and out all day, checking my temperatures and seeing how my back was healing.

"We are going to do a wing implant, Amelia. I contacted Queen Fyora, who was actually quite worried for you, and she said it was fine to go through with it. Mr Benson, if you don't mind leaving for a minute...?"

I gave a small, tight smile to him and sighed.

I knew the rules. I had to recite it before being Queen Fyora's messenger.

_I swear to be your trustworthy servant, through all the tough times.  
>When delivering messages, I will not talk to humans.<br>If I meet one, I will not make eye contact.  
>No matter how nice they are, love will not come between me and my job.<br>I swear to secrecy.  
>Forever and always.<em>

When my wings were fixed, I knew I had to leave Jason and go back to faerieland_.  
><em>

No matter how close I got to him, it would have to be forgotten. I was, and still am, a light faerie. With beautiful, golden blonde hair, plump red lips, a slim, fit body and doe brown eyes, we were the pretty, innocent maidens. Nothing could be done.

But secretly, I knew I loved him. He was pure innocence. Kind, funny and caring.

Yet life goes on.

The nurse gave me the sleeping drug, and slowly I dozed off, thinking about how I would break the news to him.

* * *

><p><strong>When my eyelids<strong> opened, I groaned and got up. Turning my head round, I gazed at my new wings. Tender, but stunning. Delicate, yellow designs were printed on them, and when I made the flap around, gold glitter fell from it.

"It's... gorgeous," I breathed, staring at it.

"You look even more prettier," I heard a voice say. Tears pricked in my eyes. I knew I had to break it to Jason... but how? How could I tell a lovely, funny, kind caring guy that I loved dearly that I could never be with him?

"Jason, I-"

"I know you need to go back to Faerieland, and that we're not allowed to be together," he said quietly. Fresh tears spilled down my cheeks and I didn't dare look him in the eyes. He sat next to me and hugged me gently.

"When you're allowed to come back to Neopia Central, I want you to come straight to me. I'll be waiting, Amelia Jane Lily Fyora," he spoke softly, before cupping my chin and gently kissing me tenderly on the lips. I clung onto him, knowing that that would never happen.

"I love you," I said hoarsely from all the crying.

"I love you too."

Before I knew it, he had left, leaving an envelope beside my bed. I continued sobbing and fell back onto the pillow, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>When the day<strong> came for me to leave the hospital, I got myself ready and fluttered onto a bench outside the hospital. After a couple of minutes of waiting, a small spark of light came from nowhere, and my sister, Bella, sat next to me. Bella was the definition of breathtakingly stunning, and I loved her to bits.

"Hey sis, what's happenin'?" she asked, giving me a huge hug. I smiled halfheartedly and held her hand, zapping us away back to faerieland.

Things went back to normal after that. I was too preoccupied to worry about Jason, but every second I was free, I would think of his beaming face, and a sole tear would trickle down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV:<strong>

Starting High School again was... weird.

I was Mr Popular - brilliant grades, great at P.E. and hot. All the girls crooned over me, and, yes, I had had a couple of girlfriends in my time.

There was always something missing whenever I kissed one of them goodnight, or talked to them over dinner.

When I met Amelia, I had the lovestruck feeling.

She was gorgeous. Absolutely smoking hot. But that's not what I liked about her. She was funny and interesting and cool.

I knew she liked me too, so when I searched up on 'humans and faeries', I read the Oath.

And I realised she had a job to do and couldn't mingle with a human guy like me.

Anyway, when I walked into school, I met up with my buddy Nate, and his neopet Shizzle, a red Shoyru. My neopets, Gracia and Melody, a baby and royal Cybunny, always stayed at home with my mum. Nate and me are inseperable, and we really are the definition of best friends. Nate and me get on like a house on fire.

While I was chatting away to him, trying to get my mind off Amelia, cheerleader Brittany Gardens and her neopet Levvi, a golden Lutari, strutted up to me.

Damn, Brittany was pretty, but really annoying.

"Hey babe," she said seductively, sliding her hand around my waist. I subtly pushed her away and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, _hey _Brittany," I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Anyway Jay, I was thinking about holding a beach party for our form, with all the neopets too. Wanna come?"

"Sorry, but I can't-" I was interrupted, annoyingly, by the stupid girl.

"Oh, yay! Can't wait to see you there!" she said giddily, and before I knew it, she had grabbed my face and was nearly kissing it off. A small crowd had gathered around us, and I shoved Brittany to the ground.

"Shut the hell up, Brit. I am not coming to your beach party and don't ever try to kiss me again," I growled, walking away, with Nate catching up to me.

"Dude, what the hell did you do? You don't normally mind her flirting with you; it's not like you have a girlfriend or anything!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and Shizzle crashed into me. I helped him back up and didn't say a word.

"No way. My baby Jay has got a girlfriend! Tell me what she's like! Spill the beans dude!" he slung his arm over my shoulder, beaming a radiant smile.

"Well, her name is Amelia. But she's different to all the idiots running around here." I began, remembering her fresh, pretty face.

"How is she different?" Nate asked curiously, his eyebrows raised.

"She's... a faerie."


End file.
